Into the Shadows
by tsukigomori helel
Summary: A new threat is killing all of the patrolling shinigami in the Karakura area. When Lieutenant Hisagi goes to investigate he ends up face to face with the killer. Next thing he knows he's tied up and in a world of Shinobi and demons.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is a new story that I wrote as a request from my friend. I'm sorry that i haven't updated any of my other stories but he wanted me to write this. Also a thanks to my friend Mr. Splotchy Koi Fish for helping me write the fighting scenes, tell me what you think about it I'm sure he would love some feedback!Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

><p>Shuuhei's P.O.V-<p>

Seven. Seven Shinigami were dead, they were killed. Killed by an unknown enemy, an enemy that I was going to track down an kill. In thirteen days a total of seven Shinigami were killed, each of them were either pierced through the heart or sliced into ribbons. On every single body there was an untraceable reiatsu, it was slightly different from a hollow's, a human's, an arrancar's, and shinigami's it was in its own class.

I couldn't stop thinking about all of my fallen comrades as I patrolled the streets of Karakura town. All I could feel was anger and the need to avenge them at all costs, but this anger almost cost me my life as I barely dodged a well aimed attack for my head. The weapon flew by my head and created a small crater in the street.

Unsheathing my zanpakuto I felt around for the unfamiliar reiatsu, they, meaning there were more than one of them, were hiding behind trees and buildings. Gathering my reiatsu I shot several of them down with kido, but the moment they hit I could hear a poof and they were gone. Finally several figures in completely black clothing appeared, they drew their zanpakuto and prepared to attack.

3rd Person P.O.V

The mysterious assailants attacked first. They charged and simultaneously swung their blades at him. Shuuhei countered just as fast and parried all of their strikes. He then jumped back and blasted them with fire kido. After that, only one opponent stood. The person charged Shuuhei with fast light slashes. Shuuhei countered as the thoughts of his dead comrades gave him strength. Flash stepping to the side, he swung his zanpakuto so hard that the figure flew back into a small park. But, as Shuuhei gained on the enemy, a wave of diamonds showered him, impaling him in his legs and arms. Just when it seemed like the assailant was going to win, Shuuhei pounced and body slammed the enemy into a portal that looked similar to the Garganta and a wave of darkness rolled over both of them.


	2. Just who are you?

Hi all, so yes I know i really should be working on my other stories but I just can't. this one has caught my interest so please bear with me. Again a big thanks to Mr. Splotchy Koi Fish for his help in all of this.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

><p>?'s P.O.V-<p>

I sat up quickly, pain shot up my left arm as I did so, there was a large gash from the black haired man's katana. Looking through my medic pack I began to disinfect and dress the wound with basic first aide. After that was done I looked at my surroundings, I was back in the Forest just outside of Konoha, not to far to my right was the black haired man, face down, and unconscious.

Quietly I took out a kunai and moved toward the man cautiously, confirming that he was out cold I began to tie him to a nearby tree with chakra strings. Once I was certain that he wouldn't be able to escape I began to make a small fire and took out a few rations.

About an hour later I could hear a few small groans from the man, pulling out another kunai I slowly made my way in front of him. I glared at him, I suppose this was m first time actually looking at him because I noticed the tattoos he had on his face along with the three long vertical scars that ran along the right side of his face.

I silently scoffed at him, "Kurenai-san would swoon over you if you weren't from Iwagakure." I poked him in the cheek a few times before he finally opened his eyes, "Geez took you long enough sleeping beauty."

His expression was pretty funny, he was so mad he was turning red,"Who the hell are you? Let me go!"

"Tch, sure I'll let you go. Only after you answer a few questions first." using my right pointer finger I pushed his head against the tree,"Now, first question. Who and where is the leader of the Iwagakure forces?"

The look of confusion on his face made me falter for a second before I composed myself yet again,"What are you talking about? What's Iwagakure? Who are you?"

Was he not apart of the Iwagakure forces?,"I'm the one asking questions, now tell me who exactly are you and what is your purpose?"

I could tell he was getting very annoyed, but that was a good thing it made it easier to manipulate him,"Ugh, my name is Hisagi Shuuhei. I am the Lieutenant of squad nine of the thirteen court guard squads of the soul society. I am a Shinigami. I was sent to Karakura town in order to deal with the one killing all of the Shinigami on patrol in that area. That is how I met you."He took a deep breath,"NOW, will you tell me what the hell is going on? And who the hell you are?"

I let out a deep sigh,so this has all been a large misunderstanding,"It seems that we have both misunderstood what is going on." I quickly went into a dogeza in front of him, my head touching the ground,"I am terribly sorry for all of the trouble I have caused you. I will help you in any way that I can from now on."

"Wait...What?"

Not getting up I explained what had been recently cleared,"I have misunderstood who you and your comrades are. When I had encountered them I believed them to be the shinobi under the control of Iwagakure and that is why I killed them. I am so sorry."

"Get up." His voice didn't hold any malice towards me, it just sounded sad and tired,"Well? Get up already and untie me. A man shouldn't grovel in front of another man just because of a misunderstanding."

I am in awe of this man's maturity, slowly I got up and cut the chakra strings,"You may call me Kurotane if you wish. I am a jounin of the Village hidden in the Shadows."

He stood up and stretched out,"Well then Kurotane, do you know where we are?"

I got up and put my kunai away,"Ah yes we are about 2 kilometers west from Konoha. If we go there maybe we can figure out what has happened so far. When I was in that Karakura town as you said, a war was going on in this country so I am a bit worried about the village."

He nodded in understanding,"Alright, well let's go then."

"Follow me.",we took off to Konoha, on the outside I was calm but inside I was happy to be home and I couldn't wait to see my friends. I just hoped that they were ok.


	3. You're back?

Hi all, so here's another chapter. I'll get into who Shisuna is and where she comes from in hopefully the next chapter. I promise that I will work on my other stories I'll even start on it once I finish publishing this! So please for my sake enjoy and Thank you again Mr. Splotchy Koi Fish for your help!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

><p>Kakashi's P.O.V-<p>

13 years,that's how long it's been since anyone had heard from Shisuna. A few days after her disappearance everyone proclaimed her dead. Yes we were in the middle of a war, but I know she isn't dead, she's still alive somewhere, hopefully safe. Yet still her name was carved onto the memorial stone, along with Obito's and everyday I would walk out here and stare at their names for hours wondering what I could have done so that they were still here. But of course there was nothing I could have done for Shisuna, she was on a completely different mission than I. She had just disappeared without a trace it was so strange that everyone just assumed she was caught and they killed her.

Realizing the time I decided it was time to leave, on my way to the Hokage's office, I passed by the front gate. There were two people there one in all black robes with tattoos on his face, the other was a hooded figure also in black they were arguing with the guards. The second person seemed familiar so I made my way over to the gate to see what was going on.

"Now, what's going on here?"

One of the guards seemed surprised at my arrival,"Hatake-san! Ah well these people want to talk to the Hokage but they don't have any passports and one of them claims to be a shinobi of the Village hidden in the Shadows." He whispered the last part to me,"She says that her name is Kurotane Shisuna so she must be lying right?"

I focused my gaze on the hooded person,"You."

"What?"She seemed unfazed by my sudden interest in her.

"Take off your hood and tell us who you are."

"Fine,even though I already told you who I am." As she took off her hood, I could feel my breath get caught in my throat, it really was her.

I stared wide eyed at her, not even noticing the man behind her also look stunned,"Shisuna?"

She looked at me, she seemed mad,"Finally, took you guys long enough. Now can I see the Hokage?" She looked past me as she pulled her hood back up,"I need to talk to him about my friend here."

I faltered for a second, but nodded,"Uhm, sure come with me, I was going to the Hokage's office anyways."

She nodded before motioning to the man behind her to follow,"We're going to talk to the Hokage, or the strongest shinobi in the village, about your current situation and we'll see what we can do about it alright Hisagi-san?"

The man, Hisagi, nodded slightly , he seemed like he was still in shock about something. Waving it off slightly I lead them to the Hokage's office, this will surely be an interesting meeting. I spared another glance at Shisuna, she looked exactly the same as when I had last seen her, she hadn't aged at all...

Hisagi's P.O.V-

Kurotane is a girl...how did I not notice that earlier? Her voice did seem higher when than a male's when I first met her but still? When she pulled down her hood, and I saw the long black hair with purple hints here and there, I thought that my heart had skipped a few beats. I shook my head a few times,no I can't go through this, I have to find a way home. I can't stay here with her.

So numbly or maybe dumbly I followed her and the silvered haired man to the Hokage's office. Kurotane said that the Hokage was the strongest shinobi in the village. Was that true? Did that mean he was like Captain General Yamamoto? My stomach began to churn with nervousness at that thought, the Captain General was a very imposing man that sent chills down my spine whenever I was near him.

While I was reliving my fear of the Head Captain we had reached the Hokage's office. The silver haired man opened the door for us, allowing us to walk in. Kurotane bowed to the older man behind the desk, I copied her. She took off her hood yet again, this surprised the man, as he leaned forward his hands intertwined and his head resting on them.

"My my, is that you Shisuna-chan?"...


End file.
